Rock-o-Ages
Rock-o-Ages (AKA ROA, Roa, or Rocko), was the third user to get Maniac, and the first user to get to Rank X (Which is now Legend). There are currently thirteen other users that have ever reached Legend. For a very long time, he was the user on the LEGO Message Boards with the highest post count, until Marcel77799 passed him in 2012. He joined the LEGO Message Boards on August 10th, 2008. ROA started out as a slow poster, but by September 2009, he reached JuniorBuilder, and he began posting more often, and then even faster. He made it to Rank X by the end of 2010 during a Mod Party. He made many veteran posters happy by proving there was a rank beyond Maniac, even if it was not completed yet. He was very active on the LEGO Universe Creation Lab, some roleplays, and LEGO Universe (the game) when it was open. He currently has 45,829 posts and 8 studs. He is also a very popular roleplayer. He currently has the second-highest amount of posts, having been passed on May 8th, 2012 by Marcel77799. ROA also uses the Tongue Smiley ( ) emoticon in a large majority of his posts, like almost everyone else. Many have said that he is one of the best users of all time, not only for the amount of posts, but for being nice and helpful to not only older users, but to newbies as well. For a short period of time, he was also in two MLN Bands, Aerobrick, and the New Brickboys. Rock-o-Ages was roleplaying in the Classics Roleplay Subforum, the Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay, and he also posted a bit in the Kingdoms Roleplay forum. For a while he was inactive, but since the Moderators put up the new LOTR Forum it seems he had gone back to posting in most of the places he used to. Since school has started recently, Rock-o-Ages has mysteriously vanished. He has not posted in about a month. Fun Facts *He was well-known in LEGO Universe, although only due to his LEGO Message Board fame as he joined LU once the game had been out for a long time. *His brother is Agentlevi_jesusrocks. *He once made a joke that he was Empire981, fooling some users. *He is known for being an influential Roleplayer to newbies by always being nice. *His first account was named Mr. Whitaker after the character in Adventures in Odyssey, his favorite radio drama series, although the name was misspelled when the account was created. *His current signature is: Roa. *He won the User of The Year category in the 2011 Brickys. *Before LEGO Universe was shut down, his character was Rockoages. *There's a rumor that he's an undercover moderator. But if he were, he probably would have used coding to make himself look like a normal user; but even then he would probably show up on the Moderator List unless he made a different account to be undercover in. *He is a big Power Miners fan. *He once voiced an alien accomplice in a LEGO stop-motion video done by Genralaustin. His brother, agentlevi_jesusrocks, was another alien in the short. Category:Users Category:Legend Category:MLN Band User Category:MB Legends Category:Awesome Articles Category:2008 Category:Wiki Members Category:8 studs